


Be My Desire

by Setheneran



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Bann Teagan? More like Bang Teagan, Bisexual, F/F, F/M, Flirting, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pining, Shameless Smut, Shamelessly flirting with Bann Teagan, Smut, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Lust, biting kink, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setheneran/pseuds/Setheneran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frustrated by her feelings for Leliana she refuses to act on Surana turns hungrily to the flirtatious Bann Teagan upon curing Arl Eamon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Desire

Rosalie desperately wanted to just grab Leliana and ravage her into oblivion but, there was one gigantic glowing thing that stopped her dead in her tracks. Fervently believing the Maker had talked to you through visions did not exactly inspire Rose to throw her undergarments across the campsite. Nevertheless, oh Creators how she ached. Sex in the circle had been rough, quick and incomplete. It was a lifetime of need exploding in two minutes in various storage cupboards before Templars could burst in. Even her involvement with women had been fleeting and rarely left her feeling satisfied. Biting her lip she glanced over to where Leliana hummed a ballad to Schmooples as she tuned the lute Rose had given to her last week. Upon accepting the gift Leliana had drawn the little elf into a tight embrace and Gods she had smelled like the first breeze of spring. 

Teasingly she had requested a kiss from Leliana as a reward and to her surprise Leliana had smiled shyly and delicately brushed her flower petal lips over Rosalie’s cheek causing her to damn near pass out. The dread wolf was surely playing an elaborate trick on her when he pushed this passionate rogue into her path. In this moment it was taking all she had to not dash off, grasp her hand and take her in the soft grass of the forest. She imagined what sounds she would make, how she would sing her name. Rosalie, Rosalie, Rosalie, cherie, sweet Maker that’s perfect, Rose… The thought of her breasts heaving as she pleasured the archer stoked the hot blaze in the base of her stomach. She pictured her tongue dancing over all of her deliciously sensitive places bringing her to a climax the sound of which could even make Sten blush and probably cause poor virginal beautiful Alistair to have a heart attack. 

Alas, she reminded herself, not only was Leliana a devout Andrastian she also believed he spoke directly to her. As much as she would like to worship this fiery goddess before her Rosalie knew the encounter would be doomed. The thought of having her and then losing her slowly to inconsequential arguments would kill her as surely as the taint that was slowly poisoning her veins. A clear head was what was required to slay the arch demon. Saving the world was more important than an incredibly passionate goddess of a chantry sister, she reminded herself for the fifth time that day. 

Her fingers slipped down to a pouch in her pack confirming that the pouch she had taken from the urn of sacred ashes was still safe. The trials had unnerved her and the power she had felt before the urn more so. She shrugged the residual doubts off temporarily. Leliana looked up suddenly and met her gaze shooting her over a saucy smile almost decimating Rose’s resolve. Forcing herself to look away she scratched her arms absently and let her mind drift away from the red head and to Redcliffe. 

A new dangerous thought dashed through her brain and she caught it and let it grow roots. The Bann had been so flirtatious the first time they had met before her group had saved Redcliffe from the undead. Being called ‘my lady’ after a lifetime of being considered little more than a vessel for an abomination, an ‘it’, had thrilled her. Shamelessly she had returned his sentiments to the growing discomfort of Alistair next to her who had grasped the hilt of his sword so fiercely Rose was almost sure it would shatter. Never had she been flirted with so gently, like she was special instead of convenient. Despite his sweet words Rose could feel the heat laced within and that only sparked her curiosity. After the events inside the castle it had never felt appropriate nor had there been time to pursue such thoughts. She could have sworn the Bann looked almost regretful as they left for Denerim to find Genetivi. She hated to say it but she loved that he was her senior by at least ten or so years. With his age came the experience needed to satisfy this decade long need inside of her. A day out from Redcliffe she certainly hoped he would be as pleased to see her as she was going to be him.

*  
Curing Eamon did nothing to transform Isolde’s hatred towards the party but the Arl insisted they stay one night for a celebratory feast. Her pout was only going to make the food sweeter and the beds softer. Alistair and Zevran nearly wept for joy over the prospect of sleeping in a bed as opposed to the unforgiving ground. 

“Care to keep me warm, dear warden?” Zevran smirked at Alistair causing the blonde to blush profusely and tightly refuse as he retreated to his assigned quarters to remove his armour.

Dinner passed merrily with raised toasts and easy banter. Isolde sulked at one head of the table excusing herself early to spend time with Connor.

Rose sat across from Teagan exchanging heavy glances. Her eyes were filled with heat and his with a question in response. His lips quirked up and his eyebrows furrowed when she spoke with him about simple things but her body language spoke louder.

After everyone slowly retreated to their rooms with tired eyes only the two of them were left and she moved to occupy the seat next to him. His eyes drank her in thirstily as she emphasized the swell of her hips on her walk over. 

“Are you still feeling brave?” She inquired her hand coming to rest on his leg. The question it created burned from her palm into him.

“I beg your pardon my lady, brave about what exactly?” He replied huskily.

Her fingers feather light flitted higher up his pant leg causing him moan so lowly she almost missed it. He covered it up with clearing his throat.

“My lady, I could not take advantage of you like that… as much as it pains me to say.” His blue eyes seared into hers. 

“And how exactly, good sir, would you be taking advantage of me?”

“A woman such as you deserves more than what I can give you in one night.” He still had not removed her hand.

Grinning wickedly she swung herself into her lap causing him to intake a sharp breath. His hands grasped her waist before his mind could talk himself out of it. She swooped in close to his ear and whispered, “Surprise me.” Her tongue snuck out and trailed the curve of his ear before softly biting his ear lobe. He moaned again betraying his chivalrous words.

He chuckled, “Now I know why they dared lock up a beauty such as yourself in the circle tower.” 

She gently nipped at his neck causing his breath to quicken, “Oh?” She questioned punctuating the thought with a slightly harder bite feeling his pulse beneath her teeth. 

“Magic such as yours is dangerous indeed.” She brought her head back up to return his hot gaze. He grasped the back of her neck and drew her in fiercely. The kiss however, was passionate but slow. Tongues gently feeling each other out. Fingernails grazed the side of his neck and he deepened the kiss. Sighing roughly she ground her body closer to him and she felt the hard length of his shaft push against her begging to be released from its cloth prison. 

“Did you want to move this elsewhere?” He questioned. 

Ripping open the top of his shirt to reveal a surprisingly well defined chest she peppered him with hot little kisses. 

He growled grasping her legs hard and lifted her up swiftly causing her to gasp in excitement. He did not take her far, however, and sat down on a neighbouring couch shielded somewhat from the archways keeping her on top of him where she seemed happiest for now. Many of the candles in the room had burned down but a few remained illuminating them both in a soft hazy light. His shirt was completely removed now and her fingernails raked down his chest. Her lips followed down the pink trails she left causing him to softly growl in pleasure. To her it almost sounded like a purr. 

Dissatisfied with the blasphemous amount of cloth that still kept him from her he began to pull at the strings that kept her robes together. She hummed as his hands deftly grazed the curve of her breasts. When her robe fell to reveal them he paused for a moment drinking her in. 

“Beautiful.” He murmured bringing his lips to kiss around her breast. His lips teased the edge of their sensitive centre causing her to laugh and ache pleasantly sparking humour in his eyes. His hot breath was all over her, consuming her, the fire inside of her burned bright but cried out desperate for more fuel. The robes pooled at her hips and she shimmied out of them devouring his mouth with kisses. Strong hands dug into her bare arse when the robe was done away with exciting her and she ground herself into him again. Gods, there was just so much of him. Two minutes had long since passed and she reveled in the freedom her new life offered her. Pressing herself against Teagan with no time limit only low sighs and an aching need was better than the first drop of rain on her tongue after leaving the circle and better than toes dipping in afternoon lagoons. The thrill of being out in the open stoked her excitement. She was absolutely soaked and he could feel it. 

The memory of Leliana tried to sing her way into her brain in between kisses but it all just felt so good that it almost did not matter what had spurned her into the older man’s lap in the first place. She quietened thoughts about her rogue until they were nothing but a soft background hum she drowned out with Teagan’s low growls and moans that she was eliciting with careful finger nails, teeth and teasing lips. 

They were completely naked now and her skin glowed brightly against the flames. Slipping down to her knees she circled his cock with her hand.

“You don’t have to, I wan-” She drowned out his protests with quick flicks of her tongue up and down his rather impressive length. Teasing him with soft and hard licks she alternated the tempo of her strokes from quick to painfully slow in an undulating rhythm that him panting, murmuring her name incoherently and urging her to go faster. Although he was enjoying the excruciating agony of the delayed release he almost lost it when she took him wholly in her mouth. He dove into her mouth excitedly but slowly. She glanced up and found him looking down at her with eyes a blazing inferno of desire. Holding his gaze her clever tongue flitted over him as she slid up and down his shaft faster and faster until she felt him quiver and groan loudly as he spilled hotly down into her throat. Her tongue ran over her lips as she came up with a wicked smirk on her lips. Sighing deeply he pulled her in for a rough kiss.

“My lady-”

“It is probably appropriate to call me Rose now.” She laughed.

“Rose,” he began again with a heaving chest, “you are Maker sent.” Surprising her he plucked her up and laid her down gently on the dining table that had long been cleared. 

“What are you-?” His lips held a lazy smile but his eyes were still hungry. 

He whispered roughly to her, “I will have you and I will plunge into you soon and make you scream exquisitely but as a gentlemen,” his finger roamed to her entrance trailing a line through her wetness causing her to moan softly, “I return favours.” His fingers deftly ran over her folds easily finding her most sensitive places. As her moan grew louder and her sighs longer he slipped a finger in and then two. They slid in and out and his mouth came down to devour her breasts lighting them on fire and the knot in her belly began to tighten fiercely as he quickened his pace. He planted kisses down, down and further down. Her body shivered as he trailed closer to her hot centre. He skirted it on his trip down and instead laid a path of kisses down her legs and then began a slow journey up causing her to wriggle. All the while he kept a steady pace between her legs. His tongue glided up her thighs teasing the sensitive flesh leading up to her waist. 

“Teagan.” She sighed in beautiful frustration. He chuckled into her thighs leaving soft bites in the soft flesh there. Hands clenched fists into a table cloth probably worth more than everything she had ever owned. Suddenly his mouth was upon her and she nearly exploded in pleasure. Surely someone would hear her cries and run in to investigate. She would almost be disappointed if nobody came in saw how magnificently she was being ravaged. Teagan tongue’s swirled around her clit causing her hardened breasts to heave underneath his grasp. She climbed higher and then higher still until every part of her body tingled with electric pleasure. 

“You taste amazing.” He growled into her causing her moans to only grow in pitch. 

His fingers plunged in to her over and over again at an unyielding pace and as his tongue danced over her most sensitive spot over and over again she finally buckled with a swift build up of mewling sighs and his name swirling out her lips amongst a tornado of happy elvish.  
He kissed his way up to her mouth and when he came up for air her eyes caused him to twitch, “I want you.” She purred, “All of you.”

“Of course, my lady. You desire is mine to fulfil.” 

He was hard and ready again and tantalized her by rubbing against the outside of her too sensitive sex causing her to cry softly. Chuckling he continued to tease as he throbbed against her almost painfully. When neither could take it anymore he entered her all at once and built his pace up quickly. Pleasing and lavishing her so slowly had drove him crazy and rebuilt his libido anew. He wanted nothing more than to possess her completely in this moment. Her breasts bounced wildly with their rhythm as he thrust into her where she lay on the table. His moans were low and dove into her causing her to meet his thrusts with snaps of her hips. Surely the table could sustain their weight but the way it scraped against the stone would have concerned her if she was even slightly coherent. Fingers came down to tease her clit as he continued to enter her bringing himself out almost to his tip and then plunging into her to his hilt. Over and over again. Her hearing abandoned her as she came again. Hard. A content bubble blew up in her chest as her insides continued to flutter around him. As his name flung from her lips he came into her buckling over and breathing hotly onto her neck. Sweat had made them both slick. Sighing he removed himself and laid down on the table next to her and drew her into him. Nestling in she pressed her ear into his chest calmed by his slowing heart beat. 

“I think you woke the whole castle.” He laughed happily.

“Oh creators, I hope Isolde is having a fit right now.” She told the curve of his neck causing him to chuckle.

“If you close your eyes and listen really closely you can hear the jealous sighs of everyone in the castle who wishes they had gotten to taste you.”

Closing her eyes lazily she kissed his Adam’s apple. 

“Teagan.” 

“Yes, my lady?” 

“Care to make everyone truly jealous again?” 

His eyes flared and he grinned as he swung her up to cradle her lithe form in his arms. They laughed as he covered her and then unabashedly carried her to his nearby rooms past the open doors of a glowering flushed Alistair, a smirk and a low whistle from an exultant Zevran and soft wistful look shared between women before he laid her down in expensive sheets and consumed her again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> Shamelessly flirting with Bann Teagan is pretty much one of my favourite things in DA:O which inspired this. I got rather carried away....  
> Title inspired by the song My Desire by Interpol which while not entirely relevant was a great background track to writing this.  
> Oh and I hope there was not too many grammatical issues I gave it a few read overs but will do another when it is not 2a.m.


End file.
